Frozen Love
by TwoDaysAway
Summary: Fifty themes about Toushiro and Rukia


1- Comfort

No one understood and they said it was because they both found comfort in winter.

2- Kiss

It happened when she had to teach him, the king of ice, how to skate.

3- Soft

Everyone calls him cold and prickly but to her he is the softest teddy bear.

4- Pain

The worst pain came with the sound of her tears.

5-Potatoes

She never knew he could cook, but she swears by his hash browns.

6-Rain

He had a habit of standing in the rain . . . now she liked to join him.

7- Chocolate

He would never understand her chocolate fetish.

8-Happiness

Happiness washed away the fear as her brother gave him permission to ask for her hand in marriage.

9- Telephone

He was amazed at how often she would lose her phone.

10-Ears

The pet bunny he got her had the floppiest ears.

11-Name

Their names were on the lips of all Serieti when they announced their wedding plans.

12-Sensual

For all of their iciness the two of them could be extremely sensual.

13-Death

Matsumotou's death hurt him deeply but her death would destroy him.

14-Sex

The first time was right before she left to get Orihime because he needed to show her just how much she meant to him.

15- Touch

Her hands felt like ice on his skin.

16-Weakness

He was her weakness, her very sexy weakness.

17- Tears

Her tears drove him to his knees in heartbreak.

18- Speed

Time had no speed with her; it dragged on for days and still went to fast.

19- Wind

The wind blew plum blossoms across her grave, just as it blew the same flowers over her sister's grave.

20- Freedom

His wings only gave the illusion of freedom.

21- Life

The shrill cry of their child only made them smile.

22- Jealousy

Every time Renji or Ichigo approached her he shook in obvious jealousy. However, when he went to visit Hinamori, she would go and spar with whoever was unfortunate enough to cross her path.

23- Hands

His hands shook as he slid the ring on her finger.

24- Taste

There was nothing like the taste of her kiss.

25- Devotion

His devotion was enough to shock Byakuya.

26-Forever

"Forever is only a state of mind," she tells him.

27- Blood

Kaien's blood on her hands broke her, Toushiro's blood on her hands made her die of heartbreak instantly.

28-Sickness

The one time she had a cold he would not allow her to leave her bed.

29-Melody

The melody of his laughter was magic in the air.

30-Star

The stars in his Bankai were nothing compared to the stars that shone in her eyes.

31-Home

Home was in the other's arms.

32- Confusion

Ichigo still didn't understand why Rukia thought the little captain was so special.

33- Fear

Their only fear was life without the other.

34- Lightning/Thunder

The storm was only in his head as Renji, Byakuya and Ichigo all approved.

35- Bonds

Their bonds were as strong as the ice their power stemmed from.

36- Market

Their first kiss was in the middle of the market.

37-Technology

The gigai that could have taken her away permanently would never be used by that madman again.

38- Gift

The greatest gift he had was her, and now, their child.

39- Smile

The first time he smiled at her she melted.

40- Innocence

Neither is as innocent as they appear; the Rukongai had taken that away long ago.

41-Compleation

The only thing that made them complete was the other.

42- Clouds

When she saw his clouded eyes she knew that Hinamori had passed away.

43-Sky

Only the moon hung in the sky the night he died.

44- Heaven

Heaven was in her arms.

45-Hell

Hell was knowing that any day either of them could die.

46- Sun

The brightness of the sun was nothing against the light of her soul.

47- Moon

He was the moon; cold and distance. However when they touched all else was blotted out.

48- Waves

The waves of shock that rippled through the Serieti meant nothing to them.

49-Hair

Their hair was as starkly different as they were, yet when the laid together it meshed beautifully.

50- Supernova

Their end was spectacular, a fitting supernova. They died together, however, holding each other.

**A/N: Yet another of my favorite pairings.**


End file.
